Candle in The Wind (2017 film)
Candle in The Wind is an upcoming American computer-animated musical fantasy comedy film based on the 2017 Broadway musical Candle in the Wind. It is directed by Bill Condon (in his feature debut). Based on the Nativity of Jesus, and of an original pitch by Tom Sheridan,6 it is written by Jon Vitti, Nicholas Sumida, Steve Hamilton Shaw, Daniel St. Pierre, Rob Sprackling, Cinco Paul & Ken Daurio The film is set to be released on December 8, 2017 by Warner Bros. Pictures Cast * Ryan Reynolds as Terry the Donkey * Sandra Bullock as Leah * Diego Luna as Justin * Idris Elba as Alex the dove * Max Charles as Junior * Mariel Sheets as Hayley * Ginnifer Goodwin as Megan the horse * Patricia Heaton as Edith the cow * Alison Brie as Abby the mouse * Thomas Barbusca as Chales the mouse * George Lopez as Felix the camel * Alan Tudyk as Cyrus the camel * Channing Tatum as Max the camel * James Corden as Charlie the camel * Charlize Theron as Deborah the camel * Sam Elliott as Old Donkey, Terry's father * Héctor Elizondo as Elder Donkey, Terry's Great Grandfather * Estelle Harris as Norma the Donkey, Terry's Grandmother * Laurie Berkner as Karen the dove * Reggie Fils-Aimé as King Ernesto Galuu the glowworm * Clark Gregg as King Herod * Josh Groban as Jorge * Audra McDonald as Madame d'Drawer * Andy Daly as King Herod's Henchman * Harland Williams as King Herod's Guards * Neil DeGrasse Tyson as Santa Claus * Mark Calaway as Thaddeus the dog * Adam Copeland as Falco the dog * Sean Astin as Sparky the giant crab * Tom Kenny as Fish the dragonfly * Bella Thorne as Penny the poodle * Hilary Swank as Rudy the sheep * Taran Killam as Buster the goat * Bobby Moynihan as Billy Bob the goat * Matthew Lillard as Zach the goat * Will Sasso as Vincent the goat * Topher Grace as William the goat Songs * "Getting Better" – written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Diego Luna, Thomas Barbusca, Max Charles, Mariel Sheets, Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba & Cast * "Cheer Up Terry" written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez - performed by Sandra Bullock * "Alex's Song" written by John Legend & Zubin Sedghi - performed by Idris Elba * "As You See Me" - written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman & They Might Be Giants - performed by Josh Groban * "I Hate People" written by Jonathan Coulton – performed by George Lopez, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden & Charlize Theron * "When I First Saw You" written by Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Elton John & John Legend - performed by Diego Luna * "No Dames!" written by Ben Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by Diego Luna, Matthew Lillard, Topher Grace, Bobby Moynihan, Neil DeGrasse Tyson & Josh Groban * "Gonna Be Alright" written by Taura Stinson, Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Ringo Starr, Daryl Hall, John Oates & Bobby Golden - performed by Reggie Fils-Aimé * "Fish Are Friends Not Food" written by Yolanda Adams, Laurie Berkner, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Bobby Golden, Elton John & Bernie Taupin - performed by Clark Gregg, Harland Williams, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland, Sean Astin & Tom Kenny * "Thank You Very Much" written by Cyndi Lauper, Elton John, Ben Pasek & Justin Paul - performed by the Cast. * "Whenever I Call You Friend" written by John Legend & Joe Hawley - performed by Sandra Bullock & Diego Luna ft. Neil DeGrasse Tyson, Alison Brie, Thomas Barbusca, Estelle Harris, Audra McDonald, Ginnifer Goodwin, Patricia Heaton, Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Laurie Berkner, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden, George Lopez & Charlize Theron * "One Small Thing/That's What Christmas Needs To Me" written by Elton John, Daryl Hall, John Oates, Zubin Sedghi & Joe Hawley - performed by Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Laurie Berkner, Josh Groban, Diego Luna, Sandra Bullock, Neil DeGrasse Tyson, Ginnifer Goodwin, Patricia Heaton, Alison Brie, Thomas Barbusca, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland , Estelle Harris, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden, George Lopez, Charlize Theron, * "Suppertime" wriitten by Elton John, Daryl Hall, John Oates, Zubin Sedghi & Joe Hawley - performed by Alan Tudyk, Max Charles (dialogue), Diego Luna (dialogue), Channing Tatum (dialogue), & George Lopez (dialogue) * I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honeybunch) - performed by Ginnifer Goodwin * "Let this Thing Grow/Getting Better (Reprise)" written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman, Panic! at the Disco, Cyndi Lauper, Yolanda Adams, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, & Robert Lopez - performed by Diego Luna, Laurie Berkner, Josh Groban, Sandra Bullock, Ryan Reynolds, Idris Elba, Neil DeGrasse Tyson, Ginnifer Goodwin, Patricia Heaton, Alison Brie, Thomas Barbusca, Alan Tudyk, Channing Tatum, James Corden, George Lopez, Charlize Theron, Max Charles, Mariel Sheets, Estelle Harris, Clark Gregg, Mark Calaway, Adam Copeland & Cast * "Getting Better" written by Elton John, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz & Ross Federman - performed by Sia ft. Ariana Grande * "Whenever I Call You Friend" written by John Legend & Joe Hawley - performed by Lionel Richie ft. Barbra Streisand Trivia * New Line Cinema, STX Films, WWE Studios, The Kerner Entertainment Company Rocket Pictures, & The Kennedy/Marshall Company's first film to use the Musical Elements of characters breaking into song for a fair amount of times throughout, though it's more so done in a fashion similar to Illumination's Sing (2016) rather than of the Musical Themed Disney Animated Feature Films. * This is Bill Condon's first animated musical feature film as a director, the first was Dreamgirls. * The third Hasbro Animation film to be scored by Christopher Lennertz, after Inanimate Insanity Nickel's Family Reunion (with Mark Motherbaugh) & The Globe Movie (with John Debney). * The first Hasbro Animation film composed by Howard Goodall, first was'' Bean (1997) ''& Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007). * Featuring Songs Written by Elton John, Bernie Taupin, Ben Pasek, Justin Paul, Jonathan Coulton, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Joe Hawley, Zubin Sedghi, Rob Cantor, They Might Be Giants, Laurie Berkner, Bobby Golden, Andrew Horowitz, Ross Federman, Panic! at the Disco, Cyndi Lauper, Yolanda Adams, Kristen Anderson-Lopez, & Robert Lopez. & Performed by * Featuring the Original Song performed by Sia & Ariana Grande * From the Studios that brought you "The Lego Movie" "The Globe Movie" & "Gnomeo & Juliet". * This is the first STX Films animated film. Category:Hasbro Animation Category:Musical Films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. films Category:WWE Studios Category:STX Entertainment Category:New Line Cinema animated films